May Day!
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: It's May's birthday again, but this time, Ash and the others don't seem like celebrating. Especially not after the beating they got from May last year! Rated K. Oneshot.


Yoshizilla: It's the 1st of May! May Day! After Pay Day, comes May Day! And why wouldn't I want to write a one-shot in honor of my favorite female human character in Pokemon? Because...well...May is named after the month, you know. XD It's not just the fact that Haruka means flower blossoming...but what the hey, it's May! And...I'll shut up now. 

Disclaimer: Finally.

Yoshizilla: What did you say?

Disclaimer: Errrr...nothing. (whistles innocently)

* * *

**May Day!**

It's a beautiful day in Petalburg City...why Ash Ketchum and his friends are there, I don't know.

Max groaned. "Ash, we've been here all day! Why are we still shopping!?" He whined. It's revealed that the boys and Pikachu are actually SHOPPING.

Ash started stammering. "Well...er...May wanted something nice for her birthday, and so, I decided that shopping for it would help!"

"Pika pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu chirped in agreement.

Brock frowned. "Are you sure, Ash? You know what happened at May's last birthday party..."

Ash shuddered. "Oh...yeah..." He moaned, having a flashback to May's birthday from the year before.

_"Ash, I wanted a Espeon, not an Umbreon!" May shouted in disappointment, not satisfied by her new Umbreon._

_Ash rubbed the back of his head. "Well...you told me you wanted an Eevee evolution so badly, so I stole Umbreon from Gary and-"_

_"YOU STOLE UMBREON FROM GARY!?" May shouted angrily, getting out a frying pan and started whacking Ash with it._

_"Oww! Ouch! Yeow! OWWOWW!! Stop hurting me! May, please! Waaahaa!" Ash cried in pain, being continiously whacked._

_May turned around to glare straight at Brock, Max, and Pikachu. "You three are next!" She started whacking them with her frying pan._

_Max, Brock, and Pikachu all desperately screamed in pain to get May to stop, but with failing efforts._

Ash, Brock, Max, and Pikachu all shuddered in unison after the flashback.

"Think of it this way," Brock said, trying to get the mood better, "At least May is more calmer and more like a mother this time around."

Max narrowed his eyes. "Which is what I'm afraid of," He muttered to himself.

Ash nodded, in response to Brock's statement. "Yeah, you're right, Brock!" He laughed. "This year, May won't be disappointed!"

Pikachu chirped again. "Pika! Pichu pi!" He pointed at a pink dress, which ironically looked like Princess Peach's dress.

Ash googled his eyes at the dress, and he turned to Brock. "You'd think May would like the dress?"

Brock shook his head, and he placed his hands on his hips. "I don't know, Ash...I don't know.." He said.

* * *

In the Petalburg City gym, Drew and Harley were both trying to calm down May, who was crying after she dropped her special cake. 

"Harley, this is your fault!' Drew shouted, "If you haven't pushed me into May, she wouldn't have dropped her cake!"

Harley stuck out his tounge at Drew. "Stuff it, Roselia boy! If you didn't mock my Cacturne, then I wouldn't have not pushed you!"

Ironically, Cacturne and Roselia nearby are having their own fight, much like Drew and Harley.

Drew fumed. "Look, all I said was that you were a too classy Coordinator. TOO CLASSY!"

Harley got out his pink hankerchief and he started gnawing it. "Nag, nag, nag! That's all you can do right?"

"O RLY!?" Drew retorted, jumping onto Harley and started beating him up.

May continued crying. "Waaaah! Stop being so mean to each other, guys!"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Drew and Harley shouted in unison, grabbing May and locking her in a closet. A few seconds later, the two male Pokemon Coordinators blinked.

"Did we just..." Drew muttered in hear.

Harley gulped, nodding slowly. "Drew...I think...we...just...did..."

Both of them looked at the closet door in fear, whimpering.

May busted the door down, and she had a frying pan in her left hand. "I'll teach you guys not to be mean!" She shouted, as she started whacking Drew and Harley with the frying pan.

Cacturne and Roselia both turned to see their Pokemon Trainers getting beaten up by a cooking utensil, and they started rolling on the floor laughing.

* * *

Outside the Petalburg City gym, Ash and the others are carrying presents, not wary that May is enraged again. 

"You think these presents would be good enough?" Ash asked Brock.

Brock shrugged. "Hey, they were on sale for only 5 dollars. Of course it's worth it!' He heartily laughed.

Pikachu joined in the laughter. "Pika pika!"

Max sighed. "I don't know...I know May, and she doesn't like it when she isn't spoiled..."

Ash laughed. "Please, Max! We've been with may long enough to know her quirks!" He then stopped laughing when he heard the painful screams of help from Drew and Harley inside the gym. His eyes were wide open, but in fear. "Uhhh...guys..."

Brock, Pikachu, and Max stopped, turning to Ash in fear. "Y-yes, Ash?" "P-pika pi?" They started trembling.

Ash started whimpering, and he dropped the presents. "Run for your lifes!" He started running away, screaming.

Brock, Pikachu, and Max all screamed, and they also dropepd the presents and followed Ash. "Ash! Wait for us!" "Pikachu pika! Pi pika!"

After the boys left, may came out of the gym to see where the screaming came from. "Yello...anyone here?" She noticed the presents. "Huh? Presents?" She gasped. "For me!?" She screamed joyfully, and grabbed all of the presents, running back into the gym and shutting it.

Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Max could still be seen running away, with the sunset in the background, screaming and running away from Petalburg City as fast as possible.


End file.
